The Day and The Night
by Lil Cherry Blossom Angel
Summary: Li is a vampire and lives in a vampire society, Sakura is just a nice innocent girl with no love in her life cause of her asthma, what will happen read and find out.Finished
1. The Night Is Our A Rising

Hey guys I promised you guys all another R-rated story and here it is hope you like

It, wish me luck on this one. I got the inspiration from watching Dracula 2004 and other vampire flicks, but it's not going to be like that any of them.

Summary: Li was killed by a vampire (leader) in Hong Kong three years ago, now he's in there a society of vampire that go out at night and suck the blood of humans then after feeding on them till half dead then with a weapon given to them by the leader of the society.

Now they have moved there society to Japan, where Li meets the most beautiful and innocent emerald eye girl Sakura, but she isn't almost perfect because she has asthma. Will he kill or love her. Read and find out.

Chapter 1: Night Is Our A Rising

Japan, Tokyo Night 11:50pm

The Light of the full moon shined down on the big city of many mysteries and murders some could be explained and some couldn't, lately in this big city of many people that lived in it have been getting killed in brutal ways. Sometimes the victim would be found in even worst condition then just there body found beside with blood all around them.

(An: This is hard for me to describe so I'll tell you what there location looks like okay, these guys live underground deep within the sewers then they would have to walk a couple miles in it. Okay there now that I got that off my chest on with the story. -")

An old door that as if it were for a castle appeared and inside of that door was great danger, one of the members of this society was awake after being out all night hunting his prey and craves for human blood.

His features we're to die for there were only three women in that society and they were always staring at him but of course who wouldn't, his amber eyes, chocolate messy hair and along with his muscular body who wouldn't. Every night he would always recall on the night he was turned into a vampire.

This society were known as vampires there leader had been around for centuries and on a night never to be expected there leader bit him right on the neck making him die from blood lose, but when he raised once again in the night after his body had been found the leader was there for he thought he was worthy of being in his society. The young man was nineteen years old when he died; it's now been three years since that day.

The young man got himself out of his king sized bed that had white sheets then began to put his clothes on which was (An: he only wears black and I'm sure you know who this is the shoes I just found on the internet and the jacket he wears is just like the one blade wears in the blade movies) black pants, muscle shirt, a pair of Middleton 4190 shoes, black gloves, and a long trench coat jacket.

Before walking out of his room he grabbed his sword and placed it on his waist then made his way to a giant room in shape of a dome, " Li I see you finally woke up we'd thought we would have to leave without you " said Kyle he had black hair and blue eyes, he wore only black jeans and a button shirt.

" What is it you want Kyle? Asked Li he never like him and he always hated it whenever he would talk to him or even ask him something, " you going to fuck a whore tonight? Asked Darin he had brown eye and blond hair, and then he began to laugh. Everything and everyone went quiet when there leader entered the room and sat on his chair that was high from the ground.

" My family I see that you all have slept well the night is our day and the day is our night for we kill to feed, he said before making his fangs come out and drank a wine glass filled with blood. (An: There leader always looks for certain people that he thinks is worthy of being his society and then bites them)

Everyone also had there fangs out except for Li who had his amber eyes glowing red with anger and hatred towards everyone in the room, " NOW GO AND FEED " he proclaimed at he raised his hands to the ceiling while everyone cheered and laughed. (An: there are 28 vampires in the society)

On The Surface

Li's pov

Li had already left the society to go out and find his prey but then he stopped cause he heard the laughter of his other fellow vampires. " Those fools they will never understand about being like this for all eternity all they think about this is eternal youth, drinking blood and life " he said in his mind while walking and his bangs covering his eyes.

" I lost everything when there leader bit me three years ago my days in college, competing in martial art competition, practicing my sword techniques, the good times with my friends, seeing the daylight and my family I'll never be able to see them again".

Li then reached into his pocket and took out a ring it was his mothers ring she had placed it on him when she went to the hospital to identify his body.

He even recalled feeling her tear fall on him as he laid there, but then he got out of his thoughts cause people were coming he hid himself in the shadows and silently made his way towards them. " So what are you up to for tomorrow night " asked the first guy laughing as he smoked a joint, " I was thinking of fucking this girl I just met " laughed the other guy.

Li then appeared in front of them, which freaked them out " shit don't do that you " said the guy, " maybe you two can help me? Said Li with a serious look on his face, " what is it? The guy with the joint asked. Li made his eyes turn red and made his fangs appear, the two got worried and began to run, but with the intense speed Li had he caught up to them easily. Li let his fangs out and stuck them in the throat of the boy who was smoking all his blood was squirting out as Li sucked then after a few seconds the boy was dead.

Li then threw the dead body to the ground and took his sword out then cut his heart out and threw the rest of the inside out near the alley entrance, Li wiped the blood around his mouth and chin, " thanks for the meal " Li said before walking off. (An: I almost puked writing this ) " I want more once I bite my first victim I won't stop till I'm satisfied " he says as he continued to walk.

An: Okay I know this chapter is short but I hope you guys like it wish me luck and hope this makes up for raking down DAMDM. See ya.


	2. No One Perfect

Hey guys hope some enjoyed chapter 1 of my new story hope wait to read more reviews

And thanks for those who reviewed my story.

Chapter 2: No Ones Perfect

Dawn

The night had once again become day the entire vampire society was now underground sleeping in their underground domain and some wouldn't make it back making the bright sun kill them. Once all the vampires of the society had returned underground some would be asleep and others awake training with each other.

Li was in his room alone deep in his thoughts thinking of everything he also lit some candles around his room, deep inside of him he just wanted to end his nightmare and be human once again, " if god exists and answers your prays after praying to him then why was I punished to be like this " said Li then came out of his thoughts when he heard his door open.

" Hi Li I thought you would like some company " said Sasha with her deep voice she was considered the most beautiful women in the society, with her slim body, pale skin intense blue eyes and long black hair who wouldn't complain. (An: everyone knows how female vampires are like so you can pretty much picture this)

" You didn't come here to just keep me company did you Sasha, asked Li who wasn't to attracted to her since she also likes sleeping and toying with all the other guys in the society, " oh and what do you think I'm doing here? She asked as she climbed onto his bed then crawled over to Li and sat in front of him.

" You only want me to screw you I know all your little tricks Sasha and they don't work on me " said Li while looking at her with a serious face, " Li I find you the most attractive man here and that I find your friend down there most tempting " complemented Sasha while placing her arms around his neck and pressing her breasts to his chest then made her eyes turn red.

" Listen whore your hypnosis trick doesn't work on me so get out and stay out of my sight, Li said in a cold voice, Sasha got ticked at what he said to her and left without saying anything or turning to face him. Li just smiled watching her leave then released a small laugh.

On The Surface Morning 8:30am Location: in front of an Apartment building

An alarm clock was ringing in the background of a small apartment, " where is that alarm clock? " said a sweet voice as she tried to reach for her clock, then after a while of searching she turned it off and stuck her head out of her blanket. " Why can't mornings have more hours so people can sleep in? Said Sakura while rising from her Edo bed that was in the corner of her apartment.

The apartment she lived in was small it only contained a small kitchen, her bed to a corner, a square shaped floor table in the middle of her small living room and on a small table was a TV with a DVD player connected to it. The closet was built into the wall as well as her dresser.

Sakura got herself out of bed and went to her small bathroom and turned her shower on with warm water, untied her long silky auburn hair that had been tied up all night stopped at the centre of her back. She rubbed her emerald green eyes and greeted the day then all of a sudden, she felt her breathing get heavy and was struggling to get air onto her lungs. Quickly she went over to the table and gets her inhaler after a shake or two she took two puffs and she was breathing normally again.

After having a quick shower, getting into some nice clothes which was a yellow shirt that showed her stomach with blue jeans, and eating breakfast Sakura went to her job knowing very well that her best friend Madison was already at there. " Here comes another day of work and exhaustion I wonder if I'll ever get a call back to see if I got the modeling gig sigh I can only wait now " said Sakura as she continued to walk.

Sakura's dream was to become a famous model she had gone to many auditions but some wouldn't accept her but she isn't a quitter so she won't give up till she finds the one right for her. Pretty soon she reached the coffee shop she worked at called " Pleasant " and she was lucky no one had ordered the first cup of coffee yet, which told her that she was on time.

" Sakura on time and as usual your always the second to be here " said Madison who was wiping a table, " oh good morning Madison, greeted Sakura as she went to the back of the counter to get her apron on. " Guess what? Said Madison in a music like tone, " what? Asked Sakura as she helped wipe tables, " Eriol and I are finally an item " answered Madison. Sakura eyes widen " your kidding me did he finally ask you " Sakura asked then took her inhaler out and took a puff cause of the excitement that was going on.

" Yeah and speaking of boyfriend Sakura when are you going to get one? Asked Madison as she raised an eyebrow, Sakura made a sad expression on her face, " Madison you know that ever since I got asthma guys think I'm a disease and don't feel comfortable around me, " she answered.

" Don't worry Sakura I'm sure someday you'll meet that special someone soon okay now put a smile on that pretty face of your and let's open up the shop " said Madison trying to cheer Sakura up before getting busy to sell coffee. Sakura did cheer up and placed the open sign on the door.

Underground

Li locked himself in his room to train himself in thought and motion threw meditating, it was something the leader had taught him when he brought Li to the underground society, Li floated in the middle of his room as he trained himself in his mind and soul. " Blood isour strength, light is our enemy and humans are our prey " he whispered in such a quiet tone that hecouldn't even hear himself. Someone had unlocked the lock on thedoor; Li's eyes opened but he knew who was coming in soon so he stayed in the same position he was in. The person that came in was the leader who had been alive since the twelfth century.

The leader known as Leo had incredible features he had dark blue eyes, pale skin, long dark brown hair that he had tied back, he wore a long shirt that flowed down to the ground and black pants he liked being barefoot, and last but not least around his neck was a gold medallion with a giant red ruby. The ruby on the medallion was for holding the blood of each victim he had killed over the years.

" Li your always alone in this dark room of yours but still you always seem to impress me " said Leo, Li didn't look at him " why are you asking me these question? Li asked. " You stay here and do the trainings I taught you unlike the other who just drink blood and fuck the women we have here " said the leader.

" I just want to get strong, was all Li said as he squeezed his fist and just got angriereach timeLeo spoke, since he despises him for what he did three years ago. Li always hated Leo for taking everything away from him and vowed to take it back someday when the time is right.

" Well I'll leave you now seeing that you want to focusmore " said Leo as he walked out of the room, Li's fangs appeared as he gritted his teeth together, " damn thathim " he said as he cursed out other comments.

Surface Location: " Pleasant " coffee shop 8:54pm Dark

Sakura placed her apron on the rack near the staff door meaning that her shift was over, " okay Madison I'm off to my new job " she said, " you didn't tell me that you hadanother job Sakura when did you get it? Asked Madison.

Sakura rubbed the back of her head, " I got it yesterday and I start tonight I have to save some extra money for me andtopay the billsyou know " replied Sakura as she headed for the door. " Why not just ask Jessie for a raise I'm sure she would do it Sakura, asked Madison, " no I don't want to bother her " answered Sakura.

" Okay well at least tell me where you work at " said Madison, " that fancy rich peoples club it's called " The Gold Fountain " drop by sometime okay " said Sakura while leaving, " sure bye now " said Madison as she watched her leave.

Underground

" Well it's almost time my friends once again we shall all go out and hunt for our dinner " laughed Drake he had turquoise coloured eyes, brown hair that was spiked, and tanned skin. " You got that right I'm looking forward to feeding from another bitch " replied Alexander whose eyes were bluish-purple, black hair, and light skin.

" Well look who it is Mr. serious and very rude attitude Li heard you diced Sasha this morning I can't believe you didn't fuck her Li, said Alexander, " what is it Li she too good for you " asked Ryan who was standing on the ceiling he has honey colour eyes, blond hair and dark tanned skin.

(An: forgot to mention that they can walk on walls practically they have every power a vampire has)

Li had just walked pasted them till he heard these morons talking to him, " I don't get why our leader treats you as if you were his son " asked Ken who has navy blue hair that almost looked black, icy coloured eyes and pale skin. He walked down from the wall and stood by Li who wasn't even looking or paying any attention to either one of them.

" So Li tell us where are you going now anyway? Asked Drake as the others stood behind him, " none of your business I just want to get away from you guys " was all he said before leaving. Drake went up to him and was about to attack him till Li turned around instantly grabbed his wrist and broke it by forcing it back more, causing Drake to shout in pain.

Li let him go and left, Drakes friends came up to him and tried to see if they could help, " Li that bastard he's going to pay with his life someday I swear on it " said Drake.

" What is going on here? Asked Michelle she had short blond hair and green eyes, with light tan skin, " nothing much Li's being an asshole again " answered Alexander. " Oh I don't find him what you guys say he is I find him quite delicious and very addicting " she said with a slight giggle, " well later " she said walking away.

Location: The Gold Fountain, Club Staff rooms change room

" Okay Sakura welcome to our team hope you enjoy it here and this is your uniform " saidKayla while handing Sakura heruniformwhich was a red Chinese style dress with gold dragons and stops at her thighs.

Sakura's reaction was priceless her eyes were wide and her mouth slightly open seeing her uniform, "uh is it suppose to be that short? She asked. " Yeah it is and you can leave your hair down it'll look good with this dress and shoes " complemented Kayla as she showed Sakura the shoes which were red sandal platforms.

" Oh okay then where do I change? Asked Sakura, " oh just behind that curtain well I'll send Meiling to help you with your makeup and explain a few things to you okay see ya out there ' was all Kayla said before leaving. Sakura was a bit nervous about the dress she had to wear but since she was doing it to have extra money she changed into the dress, she didn't even hear the door open while she changed. (An: in this story Li and Meiling aren't related)

" Hi there you must be Sakura right, asked Meiling, Sakura just nodded her head and put the shoes on, " okay so Kayla wanted me to help you a bit before getting you started out there but first I want to put a little something on your eyelids " said Meiling as she put a little red eye shadow on her then that was it. " Thanks for that Meiling, said Sakura, " no problem your too pretty to have makeup on I just put a little on don't want to make you look sluttish " was all Meiling said.

Sakura just laughed, " okay all you need to know is that if your tipped you can keep it, always put a coaster on the table, give them a menu to select a drink, clean any spills that are made, and wipe the tables before a new customer come in all sound good " asked Meiling. " Uh yeah it does but I wish this dress was longer " complained Sakura as she tried pulling it down more. " Yeah I know what you mean but you get used to it after a while me on the other hand I like it" Meiling said as she and Sakura left.

" Oh Meiling there's one thing you need to know I have asthma " said Sakura, " what a girl like you have asthma no way " said Meiling, " so here can you carry this extra inhaler for me in case you see me have a problem breathing, asked Sakura, " sure thing " said Meiling taking the inhaler.

Outside

Li walked out on the night in the big city, " I need to go somewhere and relax for a bit before I go kill my prey, he said before seeing a huge line of people going into a club. " The Gold fountain it's been years since I've been in a club " he said, " maybe just for old time sakes " Li walked towards the club and made his eyes glow so the guard would let him in, when everyone saw him give Li easy passage everyone complained and swore at the guard.

" That was fun to do, thought Li as he walked in then he sat at a table while waiting he looked around the place and thought the atmosphere looked nice.

Sakura was doing fine on her first couple of minutes working around the club but she still didn't feel comfortable being in such a short dress, she was so nervous that she took five puffs from her inhaler. "Hey Sakura you doing okay? Asked Meiling as she saw Sakura nervous and puffing, Sakura just nodded her head, " okay good I was worried their cause I saw you take a lot of puffs " sighed Meiling.

" Hey guys a hottie just entered and does he ever look fine " said Kayla, " really then maybe I should go and serve him, asked Meiling in a naughty way, Sakura just patted her on the shoulder, " hey Sakura you take this one okay, said Kayla.

Sakura smiled nervously and nodded her head to go and do it.

Li's Pov

I'm recalling everything that I always did when I was alive, going to clubs with my friends was always my favourite thing to do back then now I don't do that anymore nut I just thought that this would do me some good just to get back to my past life. I didn't even realise that someone was talking to me.

Normal Pov

" Um excuse? Said Sakura nervously as she waited for a response from the customer, then finally he came out of thought and soon Amber eyes met emerald.

An: Hey guys I hope this chapter is long enough, and I know I'll be hated for stopping it here well I'll update soon okay and hope to get reviews. Thank you and later.


	3. Secretly Protecting

Hello readers glad you all like chapter 3 and I know you'll all like this one can't wait to read your reviews.

Chapter 2: Protected Secretly

Where I left of Chapter 2:

" Um excuse? Said Sakura nervously as she waited for a response from the customer, then finally he came out of thought and soon Amber eyes met emerald.

On With The real story:

Li's Pov

I was talking to myself till I hear a sweet voice then as I looked I see this beautiful young waitress with the most incredible eyes I have ever seen, and I was ignoring her for awhile I even liked the dress she was wearing as well.

Normal Pov

" Hi welcome to the Gold Fountain club, said Sakura as she placed a coaster on his table then handed him a menu with all the drinks they had, " why don't you select a drink and I'll be back soon " she said and then was off to go take other orders.

" Another thing just came to me I always use to check out and flirt with girls like her, but she seems to innocent to be working here, said Li as he watched her bring drinks to people. Then slowly he let out his breath and looked threw the menu to pick a beverage.

" Hey Sakura how did it go with the hottie? Asked Meiling as she saw everything, " nothing really I just gave him a menu and that's it nothing happened Meiling " answered Sakura as she put money in the cash register. Then Meiling looked closer at Sakura and smiled an evil smile, " Sakura have you ever had sex? Asked Meiling which caused Sakura to puff from her inhaler, " what! Asked Sakura blushing red.

" You know ever had a dick in you before, said Meiling smiling evilly, " Meiling I can't believe your asking me this " said Sakura embarrassed, " just wondering, replied Meiling.

" Well your asking me just way too much oh no I have to go take his order, " answered Sakura as she picked up her tray and left. Meiling just smiled and laughed slightly then she went back to work herself.

Li sat in his seat scanning the menu till he heard the same voice once again, " hello there sorry if I took so long have you decided on a beverage? Asked Sakura with an angel smile on her face. " Uh yeah I'll have a whiskey on ice, he said seductively which kind of made Sakura blush and have a chill go down her spine. "All right I'll be back a few seconds, said Sakura as she went to the bar.

" This woman is so different she's so pure and innocent not to mention very cute " said Li then smiled at the side of his mouth, " hi here's your drink, Sakura said as she placed the beverage on the coaster he was given earlier. " Hey um do me a favour call me Li okay, he asked smiling at her, Sakura twirled her hair with a finger and blushed pink, " okay I will if I ever see you again that is, she said with a small laugh. " Your name is? He asked as he took a sip from his drink, " Oh Sakura my name is Sakura " she answered.

From a distance Meiling was watching the whole thing happening between the customer and her, " what are you looking Meiling shouldn't you be bringing drinks to people " asked Kayla then Meiling pointed to what she was looking at. Kayla looked and raised one eyebrow, " she's flirting on her first night on the job, Kayla asked, " yeah let her I mean if that's okay? Asked Meling, " alright I'll let her go this one time, smiled Kayla as she went off.

" Well I better be off, said Li as he finished his drink and paid for it before leaving, " all right then hope you have a nice evening Li " replied Sakura, she didn't realise it but without her noticing Li made a one hundred dollar bill appear in her hand. Sakura watched him leave till she felt something in her hand then opened it and was shocked to see a hundred dollars in her hand, " how did this get on my hand? She asked herself.

Outside

" Now that I went through memory lane I need to go find prey for tonight, he said as he jumped high to the top of a building, " where to look first, he asked as he jumped from building to building.

Basketball Court

Some teenagers were playing basketball outside of their high school, but what they didn't realize is that there lives were going to be taken away soon, " look at that boys fresh active blood awaits for us, said Drake his wrist was back to his normal position and wrapped with a cloth all his friend were with him.

" That blood is just being wasted on these pathetic athletes, said Michael he has brown eyes, red coloured hair, and tanned skin. " So what the fuck are we waiting for? Asked Julio who was Hispanic with pale skin, dark brown eyes and black hair that was neatly combed back.

" My lovely Tayca will you do us the honour of killing the lights? Asked Drake, Kayca was his girlfriend her red hair went to her thighs, her eyes were brown and, her skin was pale. Once her eyes turned red she made all the lights in the basketball court break making all the players stop playing and wonder what was going on the only thing shining was the moonlight.

" Now my friend let us feast shall we " said Drake as he and the others picked a person for them and began to suck all the blood out of them, " PLEASE! One of the victims shouted as he was getting his blood sucked. Ryan had ripped his victim's throat open to get all the blood out then after he finished tore the body to pieces, " who ever knew that killing would be so much fun, he laughed.

Each of the victims were brutally killed by Drake and his friends, after they finished feeding they cheered out loudly to what they did. Kayca went up to Drake with blood dripping down her chin and gave him a desirable bloody kiss he also had blood going down his chin, she even bit his lip lightly then licked the blood of him.

" Our work is done here for the evening now let's go find more while the night is young " said Drake as they all went off to find more prey.

Li's location

Li had just finished sucking the blood out of his victim till he heard some police officers coming, Li smiled with his fangs sticking out so he took out his sword ran towards them and once he reached the two police officers he cut them both in half. " Never interrupt me while I feeding " he said with his eyes red then got away before anymore showed up.

2 Weeks Later Location: " Pleasant " Coffee Shop 7:59pm

Sakura was wiping a table with a wet cloth, till she felt a tap on her shoulder from Madison, " hey what's wrong with you these days you seem depressed? Asked Madison with concern. Sakura sighed, " well on my first night at the gold fountain I kind of flirted with this guy named Li and I haven't seen him since " replied Sakura looking lonely and sad, " oh so that's it then? Said Madison Sakura just nodded her head to answer.

" So tell me about your lover boy Sakura is he hot? Madison asked, Sakura blushed when Madison began to ask her questions, " he's so handsome Madison and yet very mysterious ina way that I can't explain it he wore pureblack on the first night I meet him, answered Sakura as she had her eyes closed and was blushing at the same time. " Wow you must really like this guy Sakura what drink did he order " said Madison, " whiskey on ice, sighed Sakura happily, " you got it bad for this guy Sakura, Madison squealed.

" Well better get going I have to work extra tonight, sighed Sakura, " okay well see ya Monday, was all Madison said the finished wiping the other tables.

Underground Li's room

" Why can't I forget about her she's all I've been thinking about I try to meditate but I can't, sighed Li as he was lying on his bed wearing black shorts andmuscle shirt. " I mean it's not like I'm in love with her I barely know the girl maybe I should go out tonight and get some air? He said to himself while getting dressed.

" I need to feed or else if I do see her I might ending up killing the first person I see maybe even her Sakura I don't want to hurt you ". Li got out of the underground darkness and left to get his mind cleared out.

As soon as he reached the surface he began to run up the buildings and jumped from each building, then stopped as something caught his eye someone he hadn't seen for awhile. " It's her again " he said, as his eyes watched her walking near an alley, then he noticed a guy walking close behind her a few feet away from her. So he blended himself into the shadows.

Sakura Pov

" I shouldn't have taken this turn, Sakura said to herself she was scared to death causing her breathing to act up, so she reached into her bag to get the inhaler out till someone from behind and forced her to a wall, " hey what's a beauty like you doing here in these parts? Asked the thug.

Now bigger problems were beginning to happen for Sakura she was hardly getting any air in her lungs, " please…I…beg…you…to…. pl.please…let me…go. Please, she pleaded cause she wasn't getting much air.

" Are you kidding I want to have fun with you all night long, he said as he was about to kiss her, then out of no where something instantly bit the thug's throat causing some blood to splatter on the wall next to Sakura's head. The only thing being heard was the thug begging for mercy and Sakura's not getting any air into her lungs, Sakura saw the blood on the wall then gasped even more as she now needed her inhaler even more now.

Then she shivered as she heard the sounds of blood being sucked, " I…got…to. Get…out. Of…here…now, she gasped her bag was thrown to a trashcan when that thug came up to her. She began to hear footsteps while she reached for her inhaler every second that passed made her more scared as she hear them get closer, she didn't move for a few seconds then saw shoes next to her.

Li's Pov

I stopped beside her to find out that she's having a difficult time to breathe air into her lungs, I'm guessing that she has asthma she's almost like me in a way were both cursed with something that we didn't expect to have or become.

She was reaching for something it was a strange looking object that people with asthma carry all the time, I did the nice thing to help her out giving it a little push towards her with my foot then ran away so she wouldn't see me, I don't want her to know yet about my dark life as a creature of the night.

Normal Pov

Sakura was reliefed to have her inhaler right in front of her since because the stranger pushed it towards her, she took hold of it and too three puffs from it, " oh my gosh I thought I was about to die there, she sighed then heard police officers coming in cars. Sakura protected her eyes with her hands to keep the bright light away, " hey you alright? Asked a police officer who just rushed over to her.

Sakura nodded her head then the other police officer went to go check out the area and even found the thug's body cut everywhere and his inners were out, " chief we have another one " said the officer. " Alright call the paramedics have them pick the body up and what were you doing here at the time? asked the chief, " I was just on my way to work and I thought this way would be faster " answered Sakura.

" Okay you seem like you don't lie maybe another police car can take you to your job, the chief replied. She only nodded her head and waited.

From above them

Li stood there watching as the police officers began to question Sakura then watch her leave in a police car, " why is my heat beating so fast in my chest everytime I think or even see her? Asked Li as he placed a hand over his heart, " am I in love with her no I can't be and I could never be with her she can be in the day but I can't?. Then he went somewhere else to think more.

An: Hey guys third chapters done hope you enjoy it can't wait to read your reviews wish me luck okay.


	4. Long Time No See

Hello readers glad you all like chapter 4 and I know you'll all like this one can't wait to read your reviews.

Chapter 4: Long Time No See

Morning Saturday 8:30am

Sakura's Pov

I felt the rays of the sun land on my face as the sun was rising from it's long nights rest, the sun won and made me open my eyes on the early morning of a new day. So I raised from my bed and sat up, I could still remember everything that happened to me last night, after awhile I got myself out of bed and should get my day started by going out and do some errands.

Maybe I should call Madison to ask her if she wants to come but then again she might be doing something with Eli, I sighed with depression and just said to myself to go by myself.

As I left my apartment to go out for the day wearing an oversized blue shirt, white tube top, sneakers, and blue jeans. Li's face began to appear in my head he's just a guy I keep telling myself as I walked on the sidewalk, but still he's not like any other guy I've ever meet he feels like the person I've been waiting for or something. I wonder how he feels about me does he feel the same way for me as I do for him, maybe not or maybe. I smiled and felt myself blush then ran off to town.

Underground

Li's Pov

I can't believe I saved her do I really care that much for her that I can't bare to see her die, what was I thinking I mean I kill humans not save them could I be in love with her she's the only one I think of.

Li got into his meditation pose and began to concentrate to try and keep calm and relaxed which was working till he began to picture her eyes. " What's wrong with me I just can't stop thinking of her, I told myself as I laid on the floor. Then Li decided that he had to go and see her later when the sun went down.

He walked out his room and went straight to the training room where anyone could improve, sometimes two would fight to the death and who ever loses would be sent to get killed by there fearful enemy the sun.

Li took his sword out and began to practice with his sword, ach move he did was full of grace and skill, everything he knew was from the leader. Li had never known why the leader treats him as if he were his son maybe he's just doing it so Li would give him trust, " Leo why do you look out for me a lot? Asked Li.

" Why can't you ever respect Leo? Asked Raven, the leaders second hand man who has also been in the society for a couple centuries, Raven had brown eye, dark skin and black hair. " Leo's already taken my life away from me so why should I give him my trust? Asked Li, " he's like this towards you because your better then everyone else in this whole society of the vampires Li so if I were you I'd start respecting him, growled Raven, sinceLeo treated him as if he were his brother.

Li's eyes turned red with rage, " fuck that I'll never respect that bastard he took everything away from me and you expect me to just give him my trust, said Li as the rage in him rised more and more then decided to leave the training room to not have the urge to kill Raven on the spot.

Leo emerged from behind Raven and smiled, " he has a lot to live for that's why I don't kill him but treat him as if he were my son " he said, " I think you should of left him for dead " replied Raven.

Surface Location: Grocery Store 1:30pm

Sakura walked down the isles of the store to see what she was gong to buy, " I'm out of this, she said while grabbing a box of rice then went on grabbing others things she needed, then all of a sudden she heard a voice from behind her.

" Sakura hey wait up! Said Meiling, Sakura smiled seeing her, " hi Meiling nice to see you, replied Sakura, " so you feeling okay? Asked Meiling, " yeah I'm fine just been thinking lately.

Meiling looked at her closely and figured out what she has been thinking about lately, " so tell me what you been thinking about these days and does it involve a guy that you meet two weeks ago? She asked, Sakura's eyes widen then looked at Meiling who had a big smile on her face. " Well yeah you could say something like that? Sakura replied blushing as she put some peaches in a plastic bag, " you like him don't you? Asked Meiling with her arms crossed.

Sakura sighed, " yes I think so all I've been thinking about is him it's as if I want him to be with me everyday " she answered her tone of voice was sounding like she was about to cry, so Meiling patted her shoulder and tried cheering her up.

" I know what you need Sakura come on let's go pay our groceries and then we'll go to my favourite places afterwards, said Meiling all cheerful and full of energy, Sakura nodded her head in agreement so she wouldn't offend Meiling to try and help her.

After each of them paid there groceries dropped them off at there own homes, Meiling took Sakura to the nail salon to have there nails done, then afterward to a clothes store she liked going shop and finally after a day of glamour, to her favourite club to have a couple dances and a drink or two.

Safari Life Club 9:30pm

Both Meiling and Sakura were sitting at a table having a cocktail, " oh my goodness Meiling what did you make me do? Asked Sakura as she sipped her raspberry cocktail, she wore a purple dress that went to her knees, a lilac bandana on her head, gold earrings with a little green bead and lilac coloured heel sandals, her nails were coloured pink with shimmer.

" I made you have the time of your life see this is all you needed Sakura just a bit of a kick to get you smiling, answered Meiling she was wearing a red tube top with a black leather skirt stopping at her thighs, and black heels.

" Well thanks for everything Meiling I had a nice day today and I'll see you later okay, said Sakura, " okay see you at work then, replied Meiling. Sakura walked out of the club feeling happy and relaxed, she removed the bandana on her head and used it as sash. " Wow what a day for me I've never had so much fun before, she giggled just as she reached the city. Then she saw someone leaning against a building as she walked closer the face of the person began to look familiar to her.

She gasped as she saw who it was, " hi long time no see, said Li smiling, Sakura turned around to take a puff, " yeah it has but where have you been? She answered while turning. Li went up to her, " I wish I could tell you but if I did you'd probably want me to stay away from you, he answered looking at the ground. Sakura looked at him with eyes of concern, " is it something you do? She asks, Li sighed and looked straight at her then placed a hand on her delicate face, " You could say something like that? Said Li.

Then Li felt the other vampires on top of the buildings, without any warning he pulled her close to him and hid in the shadows allow with her. Sakura gasped at what he did just now not to mention blush, " There in the city, Li said in his mind, " Li what's going on? Asked Sakura worried. " Nothing I justthought I heard something " he answered while letting her go; he had to admit holding her felt nice and comfortable.

" I better get going home now I've been out all day and well I'm tired now, said Sakura as she made a conversation so that they wouldn't stay quiet, " mind if I walk you home I hear that there have been murders going on around here " he said. Sakura smiled at him, " sure I can use some company, she replied then they began to walk

Their walk to Sakura's house was really quiet none of them spoke for the time passing by as they walk in pure silence, " did you have a nice day? Asked Li, " yeah I did I just came back from a club with a friend of mine I've been thinking about you lately actually " answered Sakura blushing. Li turned his head to her and was surprised that she would think of him, " I thought you had a boyfriend, he said, " no the thing is I have asthma every guy I meet doesn't feel comfortable around me they think that it's a disease I give if I kiss them but really it's just a breathing disorder " she explained.

Li's Pov

I can't believe what I'm hearing, thisbeautiful young woman doesn't have a boyfriend just because she has asthma, and she looks so lonely with no one to love her. I see her with a sad look on her face that depressed look doesn't belong on her face it's just so pretty to be sad. Why can't I tell that she has me and that I'll always be there for her, I don't see her as a walking disease but a beautiful woman waiting to be loved by someone.

Normal Pov

We reached the apartment building she lives in, and we both stood by the entrance she was blushing when we reached the building, " thank you for walking me, she said while looking at him. " No problem I just wanted to make sure you get home safely your special I wouldn't want to hear that your dead, he said. Sakura couldn't help but be touched at what he was saying to her " thank you for caring for me Li, she said, " yeah no problem, Li replied, " good night " she whispered. " Um good night and sleep well Sakura, he replied watching her go inside the building.

As Li walked he turned to look at the building only to see that a light had just been turned on it was located on the top floor he stopped in his tracks and went to go look, " it must be where she lives, he thought. Li jumped on the tiny balcony it had and saw that Sakura was inside, she was only taking her shoes off but he also noticed her cleavage which made him swallow hard.

Then she went to her bathroom, Li sighed and hit his head on the wall then he looked back inside again to only see her clothes being thrown. Sakura came out only wearing a white towel that was nearly see threw giving Li the chance to look at her body, she had the curves in the right places was all he had to admit. " I bet she's never had sex too oh man who wouldn't say no to her, he whispered he didn't even feel himself getting aroused.

" I better go before I go in and do something I'll regret, he said while jumping from building to building. (An: I know what you're thinking he was a pervert)

An: hey guys hope you liked this chapter and all the others. Give lots of reviews.


	5. Secrets Revealed

I'm so happy that my story is getting reviews can't wait to read more of them I that you all for reviewing.

Chapter 5: Secrets Revealed

2 Days Later Gold Fountain Club 9:40pm

As usual each night at the club was busy, people lined up outside just to be inside the cities finest club. All the waitresses were going around delivering drinks, " yo Jerry two manhattans, a shot of vodka and a pink lady for table 3, said Meiling as she waited. " How's the evening going so far? He asked, " so far so good " she replied.

Then Sakura came, " greetings people, Jerry a grasshopper and a gin smash for table 10, she said smiling. " Okay spill it Sakura you have been really happy these past couple of days " said Meiling with an eyebrow raised, Sakura let out a small laugh and blushed, " I meet him again " she answered.

" What you meet mr. tall and mysterious again so what did you two do? Meiling asked, Sakura smiled and her eyes began to shine with joy, " well we had a conversation but I get the feeling he's hiding something from me and that he told me that now wasn't the time, she answered. " Wow maybe he's just shy and doesn't want to tell you some deep personal stuff about him yet but just in case hope he isn't gay, said Meiling before going off, Sakura eyes widen then went of herself.

School Basketball Area

Li's Pov

I stood near a court where all those teenagers had been killed two days ago without a doubt Drake and his friends killed them all in just a matter of seconds, I remember finding this reported in the newspaper while out the other night.

I just hope I don't bite Sakura and make all those that love her suffer from the pain of her loss, when I first joined the society three years ago I didn't have a choice what was I suppose to do go back to my family as a dead person. No, I guess not what would my family say I bet they wouldn't accept me the way I am now.

Would Sakura though she's treated me with so much kindness from the first day I meet her, but I never see her cause I don't want her to get killed by me or anyone of the others if the others found out I was in love with a human me and Sakura would be in great danger.

I better watch over her closely just to make sure she doesn't get hurt. I began to run and had a good idea where she might be now, as I was running I kept thinking of all the people that I killed over the years it was quite a big number as well.

I had finally reached the gold fountain club and stood there to wait for her to leave, and I better make sure to follow her home to see that she gets there safely with none of the vampires following her.

Inside The Club

Sakura had suddenly gotten a cold chill, which caused her to shiver a bit, " is there a window open here or something? She asked herself while looking around but all the windows were closed shut around the club, " maybe I'm just imagining things or working to hard? She sighed then rubbed her head, which Kayla noticed.

" Sakura you feeling okay maybe you should go home early I'm sure Meiling could cover the rest of your shift, " said Kayla, " no I couldn't take the rest of the night off, answered Sakura as Kayla took the tray. " Go on Sakura you works hard just relax okay, replied Kayla, " okay but I'll work an extra shift tomorrow, said Sakura.

Kayla just shook her head, " take the night of tomorrow girl you need it, laughed Kayla, Sakura smiled and nodded her head in agreement then walked into the employees change room. " I guess a night off wouldn't hurt, she thought changing out of her uniform and into her white jeans with a blue button shirt and sneakers. " I should take this chance to relax tonight wouldn't want to get stressed, she said walking out.

Outside

" There she is now, said Li watching her before falling her he looked around the area to see if the others were there, as soon as he saw everything clear he went to follow her.

Else Where

Drake had just finished sucking a victims blood, " oh this persons blood is so gross there is nothing good tonight boys I think we've taken all the good ones out " he said, " your kidding me all the good types are gone, said Kyle.

" You know boys I've never seen you kill any females lately why not kill them instead of going for the men's blood, suggested Tayca as she wiped the blood of Drakes face. " She's right why not go straight for the woman I hear that there blood is a lot more sweeter then men's blood, said Michael leaning against a wall, Drake thought about it for a moment and smiled, " alright let's hunt women tonight then guys, laughed Drake as they all went to search and kill.

Sakura's Location

Sakura looked up at the sky to see rain clouds begin to gather, " oh no if I knew it was going to rain tonight I would of brought my umbrella I better hurry to get home, said Sakura as she began to speed up her pace, Li followed her silently and kept watch for the others.

" So far so good, he whispered then something flew over him, which made him look up; it was Drake and his followers, " oh no there following her better get ahead of these fuckers before they attack her, Li said as he took a short cut.

" Hey boys look what we have hear, said Julio who was looking down as he floated in the air, " well looks like we have a nice piece of fresh meat guys, laughed Alexander who was observing the target, " I got to admit she's really cute too, replied Ryan.

" Hey I thought I was the cute one here, said Tayca as she was getting annoyed at what the boys were saying, " she's the course of our meal tonight so let's just kill her already ", " jealous are we Tayca baby? Asked Drake as he held her close to him but she didn't face him.

" Okay you all know the drill go down and scare her before sucking her blood, ordered Drake, the others did as they were told and hid in the shadows before getting there meal. Kyle hid on top of a building, then without him noticing someone from behind quietly snuck up behind him and stuck two daggers into his throat and neck causing him to die instantly then his body became black and fell apart. " That's for being an asshole Kyle rest in peace, said the figure in a cold voice. (An: got that idea from blade looks really cool wouldn't you think)

All the streetlights were all of a sudden broken; Sakura got scared and didn't move from the spot she was standing on, " what just happened? She asked then she heard footsteps and laughter, " hello anyone there? She asked but couldn't see anything but pure darkness.

All of a sudden it began to rain, " hi there beautiful " said Alexander as he was the first to walk out, Sakura got nervous and walked back a little only to bump against Julio, " who are you guys? Asked Sakura getting scared by the second as the others began to come out.

" Were just your ordinary people of the night but not with just one little detail, said Drake as he opened his mouth allowing his fangs to come out and his eyes turn red, " oh my gosh, whispered Sakura as her breathing was getting heavy, just as she was about to run Julio and Michael blocked her ways. Sakura began to search in her bag for her inhaler but no luck, " oh no I left it at home " she said in her head, " plea…se. Let … me go I…. have.. to get…home " she said.

They all laughed as she struggled to breath, but deep in the shadows someone was boiling with anger as they all laughed while she was suffering, " Those bastards, he said as he gripped his sword even harder.

" Now let's finish this so we can… he stopped talking as he heard Tayca scream, he gasped at what he was looking at, threw her heart was a blade that made her body go fall into pieces when they fell all they saw was Li, " NO! Shouted Drake as he took out his two swords hidden inside of his jacket.

Sakura's eyes widen as she saw what just happened, " oh Li's going to get killed tonight, said Alexander as he watched the two best fighters go at each other with there fighting skills, " no kidding Drake has been wanting to get Li ever since he came to our society " replied Julio. They were holding Sakura so she couldn't help but look and be shocked at what was going on.

" Li tonight is the night you die, said Drake, " oh yeah and why are you doing it now instead of killing me when you had a chance you probably must have been to busy fucking Tayca that you couldn't even protect her, said Li as he gave Drake a harsh attack. " Why are you defending this woman Li tell me so after I've killed you I can kill her afterwards, replied Drake as he attacked.

" That's none of your business, Li replied, " oh I get it now you have a thing for this chick don't you no wonder why you've been acting very odd lately back at the society " said Drake. All of a sudden Drake slashed Li's left eye then kicked him hard causing him to hit a brick wall, " that should slow you down fucker, Drake laughed then licked the blood of his blade, " your blood isn't so bad maybe I should have killed you way back when I had the chance ".

Li's left eye was closed but lucky for him that he didn't lose his eye, he began to look up then turned his head a bit and saw Sakura was there watching everything that was happening, " what am I going to say? Said Li in his head.

Drake began to run fast towards Li, " THIS VICTORY IS MINE! He shouted, Li got up and charged as well then with a quick movement Li stuck his sword under drakes chin then going down he split him in half with one swing.

Alexander and Julio let go of Sakura and ran back to the society, Sakura fell on her as she watched Li walking towards her, Li had a sad expression on his face all he did was look at her.

" I didn't want you to find out this way " he said the rain had suddenly stopped and the moon came out. Sakura was still unable to breath properly, he pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to her, " you dropped this a couple nights ago, he said, Sakura looked at him then took it and took a few puffs.

Sakura was a little shook up at what she just saw, " your one of them aren't you? She whispered, Li looked down to the ground and nodded his head, " I'm sorry for what you saw now I'll understand that you never want to see me again " Li said as he felt blood run down his face.

" How can you say something like that you just saved my life, said Sakura in a cracked voice " Li looked up and saw tears coming down her face, " I want to see your face all the time you're the one I always think about everyday I love you Li ", after Sakura stopped talking everything went quiet.

Li's Pov

I couldn't believe what I was hearing Sakura has had feelings for me for a while now, and I feel the same way as well should I tell here and now I feel about her.

Normal Pov

Li thought the silence should stop so he finally said something, " I always thought no one would ever love me because of what I've become but I guess I was wrong, Li replied as he looked at Sakura straight in her eyes then he saw a line of blood going down her right arm.

Li took her arm and lift her sleeve seeing a cut, " I can't believe I didn't feel it " said Sakura as she saw Li examine it, " Alexander is dead when I see him,he replied.

Then Li stood up and picked her up the bridal way, Sakura blushed as she was lifted from the ground by him, " what are you doing? She asked, " I'll take you home, he said walking down the street, Sakura put her head on his chest then smiled.

Underground

Both Alexander and Julio were kneeled in front of Leo who was sitting on his chair with a goblet full of blood, " are you two telling me the truth " said Leo, the two nodded there heads as there response. " You two are telling me that Li killed three of his own kind tonight, asked Leo. " Yes he did Kyle, Tayca and Drake, answered Julio as he looked at the leader, " well I'll give credit to Li for killing those three they were quite annoying and pathetic " said Leo as he smiled.

Raven, Alexander and Julio were all shocked to hear what their leader just said, " Leo surely you don't mean that about Drake he was a good fighter far better then Li, replied Alexander.

Leo began to laugh, " you must be blind Alexander Li's fighting was far more greater then Drake he was weak the first time and he always will be now both of you get out of my sight before I think about killing you both " Leo said. Once the two left Raven turned to Leo, " Leo surely you don't think Li is better then the rest of us do you? Asked Raven then waited for Leo to reply.

" Raven the reason why I say Li's better than all of you is because I knew that Li would be the one to have the will to kill me, he said Raven gasped hearing this, " what kill you Leo you can't be thinking that why would you think that Li would be able to kill you? Asked Raven.

" For many centuries Raven I have not only been killing innocent people and drink there blood but also in search of the one that would kill me, I have fought many that wanted to kill me but they were all weak " said Leo.

Raven continued to hear the story told by Leo and was getting very curious at what he was going to say next, " then on a regular night I came upon Li……………..

Flashback

Hong Kong, Three Years Ago 11:56pm

It was really late at night Li was walking on the park path with some books in his left hand he had just finished studying with his friends at the college he was attending, " I hope I do well in my mid term exam I've been studying for weeks well only one way to find out and that's by writing the test " said Li then all of a sudden he heard the tree rattle.

" Whoever's there come out, said Li throwing his books on the ground, " this one keeps his guard up and brave never seems to be afraid of a challenge he just might be the one I'm looking for " said Leo as he jumped out of the tree making Li turn around. " So you're the one causing trouble, said Li, Leo didn't say anything but charge at him with an intense speed but Li moved out of the way in time.

" What's your problem are you a mad man? Asked Li then Leo let his fangs out to make it a bit more challenging, Li's eyes widen at what he saw, " holy shit there's no way that you could be a vampire " said Li getting into his fighting stance. " I've been alive for centuries so let's see if you can kill me, Leo replied as he began to fight Li once again using his hypnosis, Li didn't look into his eyes but had them closed.

" I got you now, said Leo as he charged towards Li who looked weak at moment but when Li sensed that he was near him he kicked Leo in the stomach, " thought you had me didn't you fucker " replied Li. Leo stood up once again and laughed, " I'll give you credit for that attack but you won't be able to handle this attack " he said before charging towards Li.

The fight continued for a while till Li made a mistake when he was blocking another attack, and that mistake caused him his life Leo bit his neck and he left him there so that his body would be found. (An: I'm not going to say what the mistake was I'll tell you all in the last chapter)

End of Flashback

Leo stood in the moonlight as he finished telling Raven the whole story, " that night was when I realised Li was the one I've been waiting for there are not many people like that Raven you'll know what I mean someday, he said turning to him, " I guess Leo whatever you say " replied Raven. " Now leave me I wish to be alone " asked Leo, Raven did as he was told and left.

Li and Sakura

" Were here now " Li said while putting Sakura down, " thank you for everything you did tonight " replied Sakura as she stood close to him. Li just looked at her and saw something in her eye it's as if she was wanted to say something to him but couldn't, " I better go now, he said, " where will you go Li? Sakura asked. " I don't know but I have to be out of the sunlight before the sun comes up or it will kill me, he answered as he began to walk away, but someone held his arm, " Li I wanted to ask you something? Said Sakura.

Li had her full attention, " what is it? He replied. " Will you stay with me? She said while still holding onto his arm, Li turned around then lift her chin up and looked at her for a while before leaning towards her and giving her a passionate kiss. Sakura was shocked after his lips joined hers but after awhile she kissed him back, then Li let go of her lips and answered her question before answering, " I'll stay with you I have a feeling that I better watch over closely " he answered then they walking into the building together.

An: Okay guys Sorry making updating late but I hope I get lots of reviews for it wish me luck guys and maybe there might me a lemon next chapter tell me if your looking forward to that one. See ya


	6. Emotions Tell All

I thought this story wouldn't be going so well, guess I was wrong it is going well thank you to all the people that have been readings this.

Chapter 6: Emotions Tell All

Where I left of Chapter 5:

Li had her full attention, " what is it? He replied. " Will you stay with me? She said while still holding onto his arm, Li turned around then lift her chin up and looked at her for a while before leaning towards her and giving her a passionate kiss.

Sakura was shocked after his lips joined hers but after then she kissed him back, then Li let go of her lips and answered her question before answering, " I'll stay with you I have a feeling that I better watch over you closely " he answered then they walked into the building together.

On With The real story:

The lights in Sakura's apartment were dimmed down cause she was afraid that it would affect Li; at the moment he was sitting on the floor with his arms on the table while Sakura was getting a bowl of water and a cloth. Li was in deep thought at the moment that he didn't even feel blood going down his face.

Sakura went back to the table, Li looked up to see her placing a bowl of water on the table with a cloth soaking in it. Then Sakura took the cloth and squeezed it to let the water drop out of it, " here let me clean your cut, she said in a gentle voice. Li allowed her to clean his cut while he looked at her; she gently wiped the blood off that was going down his face.

" Sakura why are you treating me so kindly even though I told you that I'm a vampire? Asked Li causing her to stop what she was doing, Sakura put the cloth down and looked at him straight in his amber eyes. " Li you're the only that doesn't see me as a walking disease but a normal woman " she answered as she began to look down at her lap.

Li just kept staring at her then with his hand he lift her face to make her face meet his then with the other hand he ran it threw her hair, " I'm glad that you accept me, he replied. Sakura smiled then got closer and hugged him, Li for the first time in three years since his death began to feel warm from the embrace he was in. " I can feel the warmth again " he whispered to Sakura as his face was buried in her hair, Sakura smiled hearing what he just said.

Underground

" I can't believe Drake, Tayca and Kyle are gone, said Alexander as he lit three candles for his friends, " I know but we'll have to deal with it Leo didn't care " said Julio placing three roses in front of the candles. " Li is going to die when he returns, replied Alexander as he began to have flashbacks of killing his friends, " just what I was thinking my friend just what I was thinking " answered Julio.

From the door a figure stood outside hearing the whole conversation about what had early in the night, " Li you sure know how to make a reputation for yourself these days and these two idiots want to kill you I don't think so " said Sasha as she paused for a moment.

" So what do you think of that mortal chick Li has a thing for? Asked Alexander, Sasha's eyes opened wide at what these two were saying, " shit man she looked really beautiful probably even more beautiful then Sasha " answered Julio.

" These fools think that a mortal woman is more beautiful then me oh they will pay for ever saying those words, " replied Sasha as she growled.

2 Days Later 12:00am Sakura's Apartment

Li watched Sakura as she slept peacefully on her bed with her soft white blanket covering her, she was on her side the moons light shined on her as she slept in peace her appearance was almost angel-like.

He sat on his knees while staring at her, " Sakura you are the angel that I have been waiting for please say that you will be mine " he said as he placed his forehead against hers.

Li decided to leave her alone and let her sleep peacefully without him disturbing her, so he went out of the apartment and went on the roof. Li got into meditation stance then closed his eyes and began to focus as he began to meditate, he began to hear voices in his head but he couldn't make them out.

" What are these voices I'm hearing? He whispered as he focused even more into what he was hearing, it sounded like lots of people screaming, something dripping, and sounds of blades clashing against each other.

Then the image came clear, the whole city had been destroyed everywhere he looked was blood and bodies of the dead people. Some would be lying on the ground or leaning against an object rotting.

Li began to walk threw this horrible place that was once full of life in the day and the night but now it looked like war had come to it. Then after walking threw it he found himself at the cemetery where a certain tomb caught his eye, it had a statue of an angel on it but the part where the name was on was covered with vines.

Li began to rip the vines of with his hands and once he saw the name he felt as though he had stopped breathing, he dug his hands into his hair and began to shed tears.

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! He shouted, as his voice echoed threw the dead city for the name that he saw on the tombstone was Sakura's and at the bottom it said " The Angel That Was First Killed, She Will Forever Be Missed ".

Li opened his eyes and fell backwards from the position he was in, " was what I saw going to be here soon? Asked Li then he gasped " Sakura! Then he ran back to her apartment to find her sleeping peacefully.

A sigh of relief came out of Li when he saw her sleeping peacefully; " good she's still sleeping " he sighed then walked over to the table where a bottle of whiskey and a shot glass were standing. Once he sat on the floor next to the table he began to drink.

Couple Hours Later

Sakura had finally woken up to a sound coming from the dark side of her home, the other day she had placed black material over two of her windows, which were in the living room. The only window that wasn't covered was the one by her bed.

Sakura walked over to Li who was sleeping on the floor with a light sigh coming from him as he breathed out, she sat near him and stroked his soft locks of brown hair.

She smiled seeing him sound asleep, " I always thought that I would never meet the one " she said, " even though I can walk in the day and he walks in the night I'll still love him forever ", then she kissed his forehead.

Li reacted to the kiss he just got, then turned to see the angel that he was in love with. " Hi is it morning already I just fell asleep a couple of hours ago " he said as he looked at the sun shining down on her bed.

" If you want I can cover the window near my bed so you can sleep in it? Offered Sakura as she was getting up, but Li grabbed her hand and pulled her down.

Li placed his hand on her face and looked deeply into her eyes, " What are you doing? She asked, " nothing I just can't help looking at your eyes they are such a rare and beautiful colour " he answered.

Sakura just blushed hearing this from him that she turned the other way with her hair covering the left side of her face.

Li then leaned towards her and smelled her hair which had the scent of cherry blossoms, " I feel like you've cast a spell on me " said Sakura, Li let out a small laugh, " but I didn't you're the one I love and I would never do anything to hurt you " said Li.

" Sorry to ruin this moment but I have to go to work now, Whispered Sakura as she felt bad for doing this to him, Li smiled at her " it's alright you do what you do everyday I on the other hand won't be going anywhere, he laughed.

A couple minutes later Sakura was ready to go to work, she was wearing a light blue dress that buttons all the way down and stops at her knees, with short sleeves and white slip on shoes. " Anything you want me to bring you? She asked as she was about to leave, " no, it's all right I'm fine " Li answered smiling.

Sakura was about to open the door till her phone began to ring, " oh wonder who could be calling? Sakura wondered as she went over to pick up the ringing phone. " Hello Sakura speaking " she said kindly, " morning Sakura it's me Kayla how are you doing? She asked.

" Hi Kayla I'm fine I was just on my way to work at the coffee shop, replied Sakura, " alright I just wanted to call to tell you that you've been working hard so I'm giving you the night off " said Kayca. " Really you sure it's a good idea cause you gave me a night off a couple days ago " replied Sakura.

" No you deserve it and besides Meiling thinks that you have a boyfriend now a certain one that came here not too long ago which I recall seeing as well on your first night " said Kayca smiling.

Sakura blushed then looked back at Li who was just staring at her, " well I guess you could say something like that, replied Sakura. " Okay then well that's all, now I better let you go so your not late " said Kayca, " oh right well bye then, replied Sakura as she hung up then faced Li.

" I have the night off at my other job Li so I'll be home early okay, said Sakura, " okay I'll be here waiting for you " he replied as he watched her walk out the door.

Underground

" Fuck it's been two days and that son of a bitch hasn't returned " said Julio who was holding a bottle of blood, " if I didn't know any better I'd say he ran away from our society so he wouldn't have to face us " laughed Alexander.

" Oh so you wouldn't like it if I told Leo that you two are keeping something else from him " said Sasha as she came in the room.

Both Alexander and Julio's breathing stopped when she said that. " We all know that if any certain information is being kept away from Leo then you know what happens, " replied Sasha.

" Also if I recall isn't being in love with a mortal forbidden in our society? Sasha looked at the two with eyes shining with evil.

" Alright so what if we kept some information from Leo big fucking whoop he didn't even like Drake and the others so why should we tell him " said Alexander. Julio placed a hand on Alexander's shoulder, (An: not in a gay way though) " come Alexander you have to calm down " replied Julio.

" Well then if you guys want me to keep this information secret then I suggest that you two tell me who the little bitch is so I can have her taken care of, said Sasha as she began to hear the two talk. " No one steals nothing from me especially Li " Sasha replied in her head.

Surface

The day had gone by very quickly up above where in the day it's safe and the night is dangerous no one is safe.

" So Sakura any plans for the evening? Asked Madison while wiping a table, " well now that you mention it I do, Sakura answered. A big smile appeared on Madison's when she heard those words come out of Sakura's mouth, " okay who is he? Asked Madison, " oh Madison please so I have a boyfriend now what's the deal " said Sakura.

" The point is you finally have a boyfriend now Sakura and that's the best news I've heard since that shoe store I like so much had a big blow out sale " replied Madison, Sakura had a sweat drop on her head. " Okay then well I have to go now he's waiting " answered Sakura while putting her apron on the rack.

" Have fun Sakura " said Madison as she waved Sakura good-bye.

Sakura's Apartment

Li was looking a book he saw on Sakura's book shelf, he read a few of the pages and thought that it was interesting the book was called, " Be happy with you ". After scanning a few pages Li put it back where it was then a big photo album caught his eye.

Li opened it and on the first page inside he saw a beautiful picture of Sakura in a shoulder off light blue prom dress and her back facing the camera, her hair was up and some strands were out. Tied around her neck was a light blue ribbon, the background was a picture of an oil painted garden.

" She's so beautiful in this photo, he said then turned to the next page she was laying on the ground that was covered with pink rose petals, some were in her hair and on her hands. She was wearing a beige tube top and white shorts.

Li kept looking at the pages till his eyes caught sight of a certain picture, she was wearing a strapless dress made of blue Chinese style silk with gold dragons printed on it and along with it a haori the colour orange. The orange haori was printed with green vines and blue flowers.

The haori slid off her right arm also her right leg was showing, she was lying on a bed with a gypsy like style, and on the ground were candles and incense lighted.

She was also wearing some gold jewels and she had a look of seduction. Her makeup were light and dark: a light coat of blush on her cheeks, a diamond on her forehead, blue eye shadow, black eye liner, and pink gloss on her lips.

Li smiled at the photo then saw the moon coming out and his craving was starting to rise, " I better go now or else I might end up killing her, he said as he grabbed his coat and sword. After he was ready he opened a window and leaped out.

Sakura had just unlocked the door and gasped as she saw her window open, also that it was empty, " Li you here? She asked as she went over to the window then realised that he was gone.

" I know that it would have been nice for her to see someone waiting when she got home but I couldn't stay " he said, " if I don't feed then I might kill her ". Li leaped from the building tops seeking his meal for the night.

At the same time when Li left her home, he knew that the others would be coming out as he will have to be more careful for now on while hunting in the evening.

Three Hours Later

After feeding on a couple of people Li went back and always kept his guard up as he feed, for he now knows that some maybe coming after him. As Li landed on the small balcony and opened it silently, he looked back to make sure he wasn't followed.

Once he entered he slipped his shoes off and placed his jacket on the floor, then looked at Sakura who was sleeping he walked over to her. Li watched for a few seconds before kissing her bare shoulder, making her wake up she looked up to see amber eyes staring at her.

" Where were you? She asked, " I had to go out I couldn't stay here or else you would have been killed by me" he answered before he kissed her lips which made her kiss him back.

(An: Lemon Warning)

Li could tell that she wasn't wearing anything cause he could feel her breasts against his chest, Sakura began to unbutton Li's shirt then after the last one was undone she slid it off. After Li's shirt was off he undressed himself and joined her in the sheets, Sakura's heart was beating fast once Li was lying beside her.

" Are you sure you want to do this? He asked with his eyes full of concern for her since he had a feeling that this was her first time. " Yes I know you'll be gentle " she whispered with her hand on his cheek, Li smiled and brought her more closer to him, " tell me if I'm being rough " he said, she just nodded as her reply.

Li began to kiss her neck first then began to make a trail going down her to her shoulder and soon to the centre of her breasts, Li began to suck on her left nipple which was erected from his touch, Sakura let out moans of pleasure feeling his touch.

Li went under the sheets and traveled down her body all the way to her womanhood, slowly he let his tongue slide in as he could taste her sweet juice, Sakura's head arched up a bit as she felt pleasure from the man she loved.

Sakura brought him up as she placed a kiss on his lips, " your juices are very sweet, he replied after the kiss then lied down beside her. Sakura sat on Li's aroused member as she did the barrier to her innocence was broken causing tears to form in her eyes, Li brought her close to him and began to comfort her to let her pain be less.

" Are you sure you want to go on? He asked her as he rubbed her back, she only nodded her head as a response, " the pain is gone now, and she whispered looking down at him, "okay we'll go slowly" he answered.

As Sakura got up and got in a good position, Li's hands were on her hips as he slowly got her going in a rhythm, Sakura couldn't describe the pleasure she was going threw but she was enjoying it.

Her head went back with her eyes closed and her hair dangling down her back. When Sakura was off guard Li rolled over with her and he was now on top, " no fair, she moaned, Li just smiled at her as he continued to thrust into her and each time he did it was more pleasurable and deeper. Sakura felt Li spill his seeds when they reached their climax, there bodies were covered in sweat and there breathing was heavy.

" Oh gosh, gasped Sakura as Li rolled over to the left, " I hope I wasn't so rough, he replied, " no you were gentle, she answered with a smile on her face. Li smiled back and brought her close to him then saw her fall asleep. Li gazed out the window with the moon high up in the sky, " something is bothering me but what is it? He thought.

A Distance Away

" So this is where he's hiding I'm sure the master will be more then happy to hear where Li has been hiding " Laughed Sasha as she leaped away.

An: Sorry for the very, very, very late update you guys, this is terrible but hope you guys review looking forward to it. See around.


	7. A Loved Ones Promise

I'm so glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter, I updated hope I get lots for this chapter and wish me luck guys.

Chapter 7: A Loved Ones Promise

Day had come and all those who were forbidden to be in light had hidden in the darkness, but when nightfalls comes they all come out to feed.

Sakura began to move but she also didn't feel the day light shine down on her as it usually did, then she felt a pair of arms around her as she opened her eyes there beside her was the man she was in love with sleeping peacefully.

" Good morning, he whispered with his eyes closed and a smile on his face, she gave out a small giggle, " morning " she greeted. " How long have you been awake? She asked, " not long, he replied before giving her a passionate morning kiss.

As he kissed her Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, " your so gentle, Sakura replied as they let go of each others lips. " I'm glad, Li answered then he took hold of her hand.

" Sakura I promise you that no matter what happens to me I want you to remember that I will always love you and if something happens to you I will find you even if it costs me my life " Li said as he gave her hand a light squeeze.

Sakura hugged Li and he hugged her back then after that they shared another passionate kiss, which got deeper every second.

Underground

" I see so you followed him and where is he staying at? Asked Leo as he was hearing some information from Sasha and behind her were Alexander and Julio, " he's staying in the home of a mortal woman which I heard he's fallen in love with, replied Sasha as she smiled evilly.

" I see Li is in love with a mortal woman this should be interesting thank you Sasha I'm glad you told me this information, " replied Leo as he looked at his goblet.

As Sasha left, Leo's eyes turned a blood red as he faced the two that didn't tell him everything, " you two know the rules of punishment for those that don't tell me everything that I need to know " said Leo.

" Yes we do " replied Alexander and Julio, " I don't do this often but I'll spare you this time cause I have a little job for you two and I expect you to bring it back here alive " Leo replied.

" We'll do what you want Leo " they both replied as they heard there orders for what they are going to do for there leader.

Sasha at the moment was really upset as she walked down the dark long hall, then she began to think of Li and the thought of him falling in love with a mortal.

" That mortal women how dare she take Li from me " she growled and her blood boiling, " I'll make sure she's taken care of when I have the chance ".

Surface

Sakura was walking in the city with the sun shining down on everyone that was out, Sakura wore a flowing pink skirt that stopped at her knees, a white buttoned shirt that had flowing sleeves and white heel shoes with the strap going around her ankles.

" Sun light so bright and cheerful but even the most littlest touch is deadly to Li the man that I'm in love with, " said Sakura as she looked up towards the sky.

Then all of a sudden someone called out for her, " Sakura wait up! Called out Madison as she ran over to Sakura, " so how are you today? She asked, Sakura smiled, " I'm doing good life couldn't be any better " replied Sakura cheerfully.

" Have you been hearing about what's been going on these days? Asked Madison, " what do you mean? Said Sakura, " well recently a group of teenagers had been killed one night while playing basketball " said Madison, " really, answered Sakura, Madison just nodded her head.

The two friends walked together to work as they continued the conversation of the incidents, and Sakura had an idea of who it was committing these murders. (An: I going to speed things up so hope you guys enjoy it)

Sakura's apartment 9:46pm

Li stretched out for a bit wearing only black pants, " well that long sleep I took all day did me well I should go now and feed before Sakura comes back " said Li as he got the rest of his clothes on then leaped out the window.

" So this is where that fucker is staying? Said Alexander as he watched Li leap out of his place of hiding, " now all we have to do is wait for that chick he's screwing " replied Julio as he looked at the street.

" Hey here she comes man I have to admit she's kind of cute " said Julio as he watched Sakura walk to the door, " come on we got a job to do and Leo expects us to do it now " said Alexander as he hit Julio on the back of his head. The two hid in the shadows and waited, Sakura stopped for a moment to look behind her she just felt a sudden chill then she continued to walk.

All of a sudden she felt tired and fell to the ground causing her to sleep, " Well that was easy, laughed Alexander picking her up, " sure was now let's get back " replied Julio as they vanished.

3:00am, Li

Li went returned to find no one at the place, " Sakura? Li asked, he searched the room and no one was there, " I don't get it why hasn't she returned " all of a sudden something shot threw the glass of the window, Li went to the window and stared at the dagger with the little pieces of glass surrounding it. Attached to the dagger was a note, Li untied the note and began reading it:

Li,

If you ever want to see her alive again

Come back to the society and settle this.

Leo.

At the bottom of the note was a strand of auburn hair, Li took the hair and crumpled the note in his hand.

Li went back out to the nearest entrance to the underground society to settle this, he wasn't going to let the only person he's loved die, by the hand of the man that took his life.

An: Sorry for the late update hopes you like it and that it's short I'll try making the next one long. ENJOY


	8. Unexpected

I'm so glad you guys enjoyed chapter 7 and I hope you guys like this one too.

Chapter 8: Unexpected

Leo's Chamber

Sakura's eyes began to open slowly then looked around to see she wasn't home but in a different location somewhere she had never been before. Also that her clothes had been changed she wore a white flowing dress with a tight corset strapless top which made her breast come out a bit from the top.

" Where am I? She asked herself, " do you really want to know my angel " said Leo as emerged from the dark making Sakura jump.

" Who are you? She asked with fear in her voice, " my dear girl you are full of curiosity aren't you " he said walking closer to her as she moved back on the bed she was lying in, " I only need you so that Li can come and get you " he replied. Sakura stopped moving as she heard Li's name.

" Besides him coming to get me why do you really want him to come back to this place " said Sakura, " Li is probably the only vampire that could probably kill me and you my dear are the love of his life aren't you? Asked Leo.

Sakura didn't reply then she felt Leo lift her chin up with his hand, " what do you want with me? Asked Sakura as she suddenly felt a cold chill. Then Leo smoothed her face with his hand as he gazed into her emerald eyes, " look into my eyes relax and look deep into my eyes " he said in a soothing voice, what Sakura didn't realize was that he was hypnotizing her.

Sakura's eyes all of a sudden lost its shine as she continued to gaze into Leo's eyes, " will you obey me? He asked seductively, " yes, she said in a moan like voice. " Good " replied Leo as he laughed in an evil tone.

Elsewhere underground

Li ran down the long dark tunnel that lead to the society, " Sakura I'm coming please be safe " he said in his head, when the door came into site Li broke threw it and as he looked around it was empty, no one was there.

" It's too quiet here " he said as he stood in the middle then closed his eyes to concentrate, he used his instincts and ears, " I know there here ", and as if on queue they all came out and began to attack Li from all different directions but since he was very quick he managed to dodge every attack.

As he jumped into the air he took his sword out and with a one strike he killed eight of them, " I don't have time for this I have to save Sakura " he said as he continued to kill all of his vampire comrades. " If there is one thing I regret is becoming a vampire " Li thought in his head, more vampires came but Li continued to kill them all with a strike of his sword.

Leo's Chamber

Leo was sitting on his chair holding a goblet with Sakura sitting on the staircase; Leo stared at her with passion in his eyes. Then his door opened to reveal Raven and behind him was Alexander and Julio, " you two-step forward " ordered Leo as he got up from his chair and walked towards them.

" You two will be of great use to me and since Li is here to get back the love of his life I'll let you get revenge, " he said.

Julio and Alexander thanked him but then Leo's eyes turned red and began to chant some words that caused the two to get a bit confused; all of a sudden they began to shout in pain as they were beginning to change. When Leo finished chanting he watched as the two change from vampires to creatures.

The screeching sounds they made were so loud that they could be heard threw the whole sewer.

Li's location

Li stood in the middle of the room nothing but piles of black dust were left behind as he killed the whole society, " may all these people finally rest in peace " he said then all of a sudden a loud screech was heard which caused him to turn his head at the direction it was coming from. His eyes widen and then remembered Sakura. " Please don't let that screech be from her " prayed Li as he ran.

Li stopped and heard a slight growl coming from the area where he stood, then something flashed across and behind him, he didn't get to see it since they were to fast. " Alright fuckers I dare you both to come out, " growled Li as he armed himself.

Slowly from the shadows emerged two demons like creatures with some human like features and with big long claws, " What the hell? Said Li he couldn't believe what he was looking at, " wait a minute Alex and Julio " thought Li as he took a better look at the human features.

" Leo's been waiting Li I hope these two devour you " said Raven as he stood a bit away from them. " I'm here not only to get the woman I love back Raven but also to finally kill Leo for taking my life three years ago " said Li as he charged towards the monsters and Raven.

As the four collided with one another everything went slow as though time was stopped, Raven and the demons gave Li there attacks but he managed to dodge them and with one swift move Li gave one single swing. The three fell to the ground and turned to black dust, the three could finally rest in peace.

" Leo your next, he said as he placed his sword in its proper place before running, " please be okay " Li said in his head as he continued to run once again.

Leo Location

" Well my dear I guess it's your turn " said Leo as he looked at Sakura, she just stared at him with her lifeless looking eyes, she got up from her position and walked to the middle of the room then looked at Leo who got up and walked over to her holding a red silk covered object.

" You know what to do you when you see him and when you hear his scream you'll be yourself once again " he whispered then kissed her forehead.

Slowly she began walking towards the door to do what she was told, once she was on the other side of the door she began to walk down the lonely dark, quiet hall.

As Leo was left alone in his chamber a blood red glow began to surround him and his eyes turn red, " tonight is the night let it come, " he said as his fangs began to show.

Li's Location

Nothing was heard down the dark hall, but the faint sound of running feet and heavy breathing, " I need to hurry to her " he said but then he stopped as he heard footsteps coming towards him. Li got his sword ready to attack whatever was coming to him, but then he slowly brought his sword to the floor to see Sakura. She smiled at him as she kept walking toward him then placed her arms around his waist.

Li put his arms around her and smelled the faint fragrance of flowers, " I'm glad your safe but how did you know I was coming? He asked as he held her in his embrace. Sakura slowly let the red silk fall to the ground as he held her then with one swift silent move she stab him arm with a silver dagger. (An: okay I know a lot of you will hate me for this but I had to add a shocker)

Li's eyes widen as he felt pain go into his flesh then yelled at the top of his lungs, Li looked at Sakura who was holding her head and watched as she dropped the dagger covered with his blood.

" WHY DID YOU DO IT! Li shouted holding his arm, but Sakura was in so much pain that she couldn't hear him, and then all of a sudden she looked at him with her eyes glowing red.

Li gasped at the sight, then dripping from her eyes were tears and the red glow in her eyes disappeared. Li leaned against the wall then slid down to the floor, " Li " gasped Sakura as she went ran over to him, Li looked at her but he knew the spell on her was gone.

Sakura put her arms around his neck, " I'm sorry please forgive me Li I love you " she whispered as she cried silently, Li dug his hands into her hair and whispered " I love you too ", " Leo put a spell on you " he replied. " I don't know when he could of done that to me but when I heard you yelling I came out of it " answered Sakura with tears still going down her face.

" I have to get that bastard, growled Li as he took his jacket off to look at his injury, blood came out every time he moved his arm and it was open but lucky for him it wasn't deep. " I'm sorry " apologized Sakura as she tore some pieces of her dress then began to wrap his wound, " don't worry you didn't know what you were doing ad besides I could never hate you " said Li as he got up.

Sakura rushed over to him and helped him stand, " you should get out of here " he said, " I can't leave you I want to help you get threw what you need to do " replied Sakura, Li smiled at her, the two began walking down the dark tunnel co that Li could continue what he was going to do.

An: Okay I know lame chapter but I hope I can make the last two chapters better, I may have trouble putting up stories later when I'm going to college in the fall, But wish me luck you guys because without you guys reviewing my stories I wouldn't be able to finish my stories I love you all.


	9. It Ends Here Final Chapter

I'm on a roll, I want to say thank you to all the people that have reviewed my story and I hope I make you all happy with this chapter enjoy. I hope "

Chapter 9: IT ENDS HERE! (You may pick your ending)

" Are you sure you want to go threw this Li your hurt because of me " said Sakura as she helped Li get to Leo's chamber, " I have to do this, this is the man that ruined my life " he replied. " He's the one that ended my life and I had to suffer so much because of him " Li always kept repeating the day when Leo took his life, and tonight was when he was going to get his revenge.

Li stopped walk as did Sakura who was helping him, " stay here he knows that I'm for him but I don't wanna put you in danger " said Li as he took his sword out, " be careful " she whispered, Li put his hand in her hair and smiled, " don't worry " he said before running off into the deep part of the darkness.

Unaware that she wasn't alone where she was; above her were a pair of glowing red eyes. " LITTLE BITCH! Screeched a voice as it came out of hiding with a sword in her hand.

Leo's Chamber

Li kicked the doors open hard to Leo's chamber room nothing but candles lit and a light shining in the centre of the room, Li closed his eyes and waited then loosened the grip on his sword. " Where are you? He said in his mind, all of a sudden he moved out of the so that he didn't get his head cut off by an almost invisible blade.

" Well done Li I see that all the training I gave you has had use to you, " said Leo and he held his sword, Li gave him a cold stare as the two walked in a circle around the light.

" I always did thought you were the best out of all of us and I was right " replied Leo in a cool voice as he and Li kept in eye to eye contact, " Your one fucked up man Leo I don't get you one bit, why did you bring me into your society three years ago? Asked Li.

Leo smiled at him (An: not in a gay way), " I have three reasons Li I thought you were quite worthy, you had blood that was simply irresistible and my final was that you are the man destined to kill me " he said, causing Li to have a shocked expression on his face.

Sakura's location

Sakura gasped as she looked up to see a female vampire charging towards her, as she saw her about to swing her sword at her she got out of the way in time, causing her to hit the wall, " oh look at the poor little girl " mocked Sasha as she saw the frightened expression on Sakura's face, " you know you really ought to work on your timing or I would have chopped your arm off instead of just leaving you that cut ".

Sakura gasped and looked at her arm on it was a long line with blood slowly dripping out, " who are you? Asked Sakura holding her arm, " I'm Sasha you know you really shouldn't take something that doesn't belong to you little girl " replied Sasha looking at the blood on her blade.

" What do you mean by that " replied Sakura, Sasha licked the blood of her blade, " I mean that you shouldn't have TAKEN LI FROM ME! She replied as she once again attacked Sakura by charging towards her, but Sakura moved to the other side, " you loved him, " asked Sakura. Sasha didn't answer but instead kept attacking her weak opponent.

Leo's chamber

" What do you mean that I'm the one destined to kill you? Asked Li, as he didn't understand Leo, " that night when you and I fought was when I knew there was something about you that made me think you would kill me " replied Leo.

Li glared at him and got into his fighting stand as he was ready to face Leo once and for all, " I don't want to hear your story Leo I just want to kill you so I can have my revenge " replied Li as he charged towards him.

As Li was about to stab him Leo disappeared, Li looked around the chamber and began to get frustrated, " Leo you coward come out or are you afraid of your rival " Li taunted then he began to hear Leo's voice echo around the room.

" You know Li I have been waiting to finally have the chance to kill you even I have to admit it " said Leo as he charged to Li with his sword but he knew that Li would dodge it.

The two swords that were being held in the hands of the two creatures of the night clashed one another to see who would be the one standing, each time the swords would meet the anger upon them would grow. Fangs would show and there eyes would glow a blood red, each of their strength was at an equal level that none of the other vampires would reach.

" You ought to give up you'll never beat the one that taught you " laughed Leo as he forced all his strength towards Li, all of a sudden Li kicked Leo hard in his stomach causing him to fly backwards causing a crack in the wall. " I'll never give up " replied Li as he got angrier by the second. Then Leo looked up towards him and gave his neck a bit of a crack before charging towards Li and tries to finish him.

" That's it Leo you keep coming by the time this is over I'll be the one who wins and you will finally be dead once and for all " Laughed Li as he got ready for the attack coming towards him.

Else Where

Sakura got out of the way of each attack Sasha was sending towards her, " come on you can fight back can't you " laughed Sasha as she once again tried to cut off her head. Sakura was worried she already had a cut on her arm and her leg.

She had to think of something before she was dead, then all of a sudden she thought of something but she had to wait for a moment before she could put it into action.

" Is the little girl afraid of me or is she just waiting for me to kill her and have her head as my trophy " mocked Sasha as she searched for Sakura but she knew very well that she was hiding in the dark areas. She smiled evilly and got her sword ready to attack her, " good night " said Sasha as she attacked an area that she thought Sakura was in.

As her sword went in the area she didn't hear any sound of pain or wince, " she's not there? She said all of a sudden she heard ripping sounds, " there you are " she said then smiled. Before she could attack her opponent she saw Sakura roll quickly towards her and then kicked in the chin causing her to release her sword from her hand.

Sasha went back a bit and felt blood come out of her mouth, " bitch you made me bleed " she replied as she was shocked, " I'm not going to die at the hands of you I love Li with all my heart and we shall always be together " said Sakura as she saw her opportunity to take Sasha's sword and stab it threw her heart.

Sasha felt pain go threw her, then she released a scream and her body slowly began to turn to black ask. Sakura had torn a few layers from her dress so now it was just a silk skirt, " may you rest in peace now " whispered Sakura as she stared at the small pile of black ash then she began to run towards Leo's chamber.

Back to Leo and Li

" LIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Shouted Leo as he charged towards him, " LEEOOOOOOOOOOO! shouted Li back, " tonight it ends which one of us will be victorious? Asked Leo as he and Li were forcing their swords to one another. " What are you fighting for? He asked Li, " my life back and the women I love, " answered Li. Leo noticed how Li was busy forcing all his strength towards him so he saw a little chance to do something. Leo quickly took out a small dagger and a jabbed it into Li's heart.

Li's eyes widen when he felt pain go threw him, but when he saw Leo raise his sword he too jabbed his into his heart which caused him to drop his sword, at that moment Sakura had just entered the room she saw Leo's body turn to black ash and Li fall to the ground.

She ran over to him and went to her knees, she gasped when she saw the dagger in his heart and quickly took it out. " Li please don't leave me I love you please " she cried, Li turned to her and smiled as he put his hand on her face, " I'll always be with you no matter what I'll always protect you " he whispered before closing his eyes and letting death consume him.

Sakura began to cry as she watched the man she loved turned to black ash, " LIIIIIIIIIII! She screamed as she let her tears fall from her face she stayed in that spot for a while but she knew that he would never come back to her. A she was about to leave she saw something shining in Li's ashes she bent down and picked it up to see that it was a ring.

She cried even more as she looked at it then looked at the ashes and decided to wear it so that she would always remember Li for the rest of her life.

(An: okay I know what your thinking pretty crappy sad ending, but hope you guys like the good ending and I also know that the fighting wasn't all that good)

This is the good ending:

" LIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Shouted Leo as he charged towards him, " LEEOOOOOOOOOOO! Shouted Li back, " tonight it ends which one of us will be victorious? Asked Leo as he and Li were forcing their swords to one another. " What are you fighting for? He asked Li, " my life back and the women I love, " answered Li. Leo noticed how Li was busy forcing all his strength towards him so he saw a little chance to do something.

Leo took out a small dagger and was about to stab Li's heart but he kicked it out of Leo's hand. When Leo was finally caught of his guard Li jabbed his sword threw his heart, " it ends here " he whispered as he saw Leo coughing blood out of his mouth, then he began to smile at him. " You killed me just as I predicted drink the jewel around my neck Li it will give you back your..life" he said before his body became ash .

Li saw the jewel fall to the ground and he went over to it and picked it up, he looked at it for a few seconds before unscrewing it and began to drink the fluid inside it, just then Sakura enter the room and saw him drinking something. Li finished the drink and dropped it then looked at the door and saw Sakura standing there, he ran to her when he saw her wounds.

" Are you alright? He asked, " I'm fine but I could handle it " she laughed when she saw the man she loved, all of a sudden she began to feel him get warm, " Li your warm and your skin is changing are you ? ". All of a sudden Li felt his heart beginning to beat again, " I don't know? He replied but there was only one way for him to know if he was once again among the living.

The two walked back to a man hole, Sakura was the first to come out then she prayed and hoped that he was human once again, Li began to come out and once the sun hit him nothing happened no pain or nothing. Sakura began to shed tears of joy then she hugged him and he hugged her back.

Li looked down at her and smiled, he was human again and he was going to make sure he stayed like that for the rest of his life.

AN: hey guys I finally finished it glad you guys reviewed my story during the process, enjoy and thank you all.


End file.
